


Fast Cars & Fast Heart: Part 4

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Fast Cars & Fast Hearts [3]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Boss - Freeform, CEO, F/M, Love Triangle, biker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: EXO Electronics: The world's leading electronic company to date. The problem? Mr. Kim, the CEO is about to retire and as his assistant you are stuck in the crossfire of finding a new CEO to take his place.The candidates?Minseok, his son. They call him a “ghost.” He only shows up to important meetings and parties and many aren’t sure he even works for the company. He seems to more infatuated with his cars than the possibility of the job.Yixing, Mr. Kim’s right-hand man. Whenever Mr. Kim is away on business Yixing is left in charge. He is a great worker and many expect great things from him. He often overworks himself, usually staying at the office until late hours of the night.You are stuck in the middle of these two men, battling for the CEO position. If that’s not hard enough, what will happen when they also begin to battle for your heart?
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Reader, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Reader
Series: Fast Cars & Fast Hearts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791277
Kudos: 2





	Fast Cars & Fast Heart: Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, long time no see. It has recently come to my attention that there is a interest in this fanfic I did with a writer on Tumblr 2 years ago, because of that and the fact that I no longer have a fanfic account on Tumblr i have made the decision to post it here, the chapters alternate so if you would like a full masterlist with the links to all the fanfics. The other writer in this collab has one on their profile. so go check out their profile on Tumblr it is https://exhoe-imagines.tumblr.com/. Thank you!

Getting back to the office, you noticed a few people packing their belongings and heading for the exit. The realization of how long you were gone sunk in as it became more obvious that you would be staying late to finish up the last of your work. 

Sitting back down at your desk, you turn on your computer, typing in the password as you glance over the list of things to do before you leave for the night. 

_\- Type up the shareholder reports_  
_\- Send a copy to Mr. Kim and Mr. Zhang_  
_\- Email a reminder to the Department Heads about the meeting on Friday afternoon._  
_-Email Mr. Kim Jr (Minseok) and Mr. Zhang about a surprise meeting with the board of trustees and Mr. Kim. Meeting day: Monday._

Blinking a few times, you noticed that the last note had been added by Mr. Kim himself which caused your mind to wander back to your earlier conversation with Yixing. 

Both Minseok and Yixing were being considered for becoming the new CEO of EXO Electronics. Was this meeting the final verdict?

Shaking your head, you felt it better not to let yourself get caught up in their business, whoever got the position you would be glad to work under, both men treated you well.

* * *

Time passed quickly, a few employees stopping to say their goodbyes to you as they left the office for the night. 

Looking back at your list all you had left to do was send the email about the trustee meeting to Minseok and Yixing. The clock read 7:50 pm as you closed your eyes and took a deep breath, trying to stay focused just a little longer. 

“You're still here?” a soft voice said, startling you slightly.

Eyes open, you are met with Yixing, leaning against the doorframe of your office and giving you a concerned look.

“Ah, Mr. Zhang-”

“Please, call me Yixing, I don’t want you calling me that when it's just us two,” he says as he pushes himself off the wall, walking up to your desk.

“Oh uh, Yixing. I was just finishing up some last minute emails that needed to be sent out before today ends. I am running a little behind schedule. I should be leaving soon.”

“Good, I don’t want you overworking yourself,” he says as he walks around behind you, looking at the email as you type it up. “Hmm, is that directed to me? You could have just told me,” he mumbled as he reads the email, leaning down closer to get a better look.

You turned to look at him only to see his face practically next to yours, causing a blush to cover your cheeks as you looked at the side of his face. His jawline sharp, his tongue peeking out in between his plush looking lips as he slid it along his lower lip before he leaned away, crossing his arms. “I wonder if he has made his decision,” he says in a whisper, barely loud enough for you to hear. 

“I don’t know, it sounds important,” you say as you turn to face your computer, typing away once again to keep yourself from sneaking any further glances at the man standing next to you. 

You felt a hand on the back of your chair as another leaning on the desk, trapping you as you refused to look at him, clearly aware he was looking at you, reading you. “Who do you want to take his place?” 

“I-I really don’t know, it's not my decision to make. I just work for Mr. Kim, and whatever decision he makes I will stand behind,” you say as you look up at him.

“Very poised, and professional,” he says as he bites his lip before leaning down a little closer. “I would love to get to know you a little more, but I am swamped in paperwork, so I can’t do that now.”

Without hesitation, you looked at the clock and then back at him “If you need me to help you, I can stay later. I have no one waiting for me except for some takeout,” you chuckle, shrugging your shoulders.

He smiled a little, “No, I couldn’t. I am sure you have better things to be doing than helping me with some boring paperwork,” he says as he leans away, letting go of his grip on your desk. 

“That is my job, isn’t it? Assisting you with anything that needs to be done, that includes staying late and helping you with paperwork.” Your response caused him to raise an eyebrow, caught off guard by your statement.

“Yes, but your job is assisting Mr. Kim, I am not Mr, Kim,” he says in a more professional voice, looking at you sternly. 

“But, Mr. Kim left you in charge, his rules state to assist you, so technically it's ordered from him. Trust me, I really have nothing better to be doing tonight, all I ask is for some takeout, and I will help you with whatever you need.”

A smirk spread across his lips. “Well, in that case, let me see what I can arrange.”

* * *

Sometime later you and Yixing sat at his desk, huddled closely next to each other. 

Comfort took over both of you. Your heels were kicked off and to the side as he had discarded his jacket, rolling up his sleeves and unbuttoning a few buttons on his shirt, causing you to have a hard time focusing on the task at hand.

Shoving your face with a piece of chicken, you chewed as your eyes trailed over the paper in front of you, looking for any type of spelling or grammar errors. 

“This one looks good, I think it's ready to go,” you say as you look over at Yixing to see him staring back at you, a small smile on his perfect pink lips.

He blinks a few times, focusing his attention back down on his own paperwork, a small pink tint dusting over his cheeks from being caught staring your way. “Good, that means we are about done.”

Leaning back you grabbed the box of chicken and continued to eat the last few pieces, watching as Yixing writes a few more things before looking over at you once more. “If you want to go you can since we pretty much have everything finished now,” he mumbled in a slightly disappointed tone. 

“I don’t seem thoroughly convinced you to want me to leave,” you say as you smile at him. Something about being around him made you feel so at ease, even though he technically was your boss, you felt like you could be comfortable around him, not stiff and professional. 

“You would be correct.” He said as he put on his glasses, leaning down to look at some of the fine print written on the paper he was working on.

Putting the now empty takeout box back on the desk you decide to stay. “And why is that exactly?” 

He chuckles, not looking up from his paper as he replies “Let's just say most of the women in the office see me more as eye candy than as a co-worker or their boss. It gets old and it's nice to actually have someone who genuinely wants to be around me and talk to me instead of flirting and joking around with me. I know you do it because I am technically your boss, but I have a feeling even if I wasn’t, you wouldn't act like the rest of the gossiping women in our office. I have always noticed that about you, you keep to yourself, you do your job and I admire that.” 

A blush spreads across your face as he turns to look at you, a small smile on his face as he pushes his glasses back up on his nose. 

“Thank you,” you whisper as his eyes stayed glued to yours.

The silence in the room was comfortable as you both just looked at each other. His lip coming between his teeth as he smiled slightly. 

*DING*

Your eyes glanced over at your phone as the screen went back to black. Ruining the moment as Yixing turned back to his work. 

Picking up your phone you opened it to your emails to see an email from Minseok. 

Dear Ms. Y/n,

I am emailing you back to question if it was my father setting up the meeting? I would prefer not to attend unless it under my father's wishes as I am busy with other plans on that day.

I hope to hear back from you soon,  
Minseok 

P.s, I hate that the only time I get to talk to you is at my father's expense, I would love to talk to you again like we did earlier today. 

A slight blush spread across your face as you read the last part over again, unaware that Yixing’s eyes were watching as your face shaded pink.

A frown fell across his lips as he looked back down. “It's late, you should probably get going I can finish things up here,” he mumbled, picking up the papers and straightening them all together. 

“You sure?” you say as you look up from your phone. 

“Yes,” he says as he stands up, walking to the door to take the paperwork to Mr. Kim's office. “Goodnight Y/n,” he says before turning and leaving. 

Confused, you quickly grab your things, looking around to find him before leaving only to find Mr. Kim's office empty and the rest of the floor practically dark. 

Shrugging, you head for the exit, confusion still sinking in, why did he suddenly get so cold?


End file.
